A Passionate Potion
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Alannah and Mirana are creating potions, trying to find one that will get them to Overland, and Stayne accidently drinks one of the new potions-and it has a rather interesting effect on him.


A Passionate Potion

_**Author's Note-As I promised, I am writing more Stayne/Alannah. The truth is, I simply like Alannah too much to stop writing her. (And it should come to no one's surprise that my newest fic is M) **_

Alannah and Mirana were in the kitchen at Marmoreal, busily working on a potion that would allow Underlanders to make the journey to Overland. Since the only way currently was drinking the vile tasting blood of the Jabberwock, they were quite eager to find a more palatable method. So far, however, they had been unsuccessful in their goal. That wasn't to say they hadn't made some rather interesting discoveries. Mirana had found that mixing gryphon's feathers with mock turtle tears, combined with a blue butterfly's wings, created a potion that turned her hair bright blue. Alannah had laughed herself silly at the sight of the blue haired monarch, which earned her a glare from Mirana. Luckily, the potion had not lasted too long, and Mirana's hair had quickly returned to its normal white.

Alannah slowly poured three drops of water into the vial in front of her. She had mixed a piece of the fur of a Gryphon, the head of a snap dragonfly, three petals from a rose (not a talking one, of course), and a pinch of thyme. These she had mashed together into a lumpy paste, which she then smoothed out and poured into the vial. As she poured the water in, she slowly stirred the potion, mixing all the ingredients. The potion turned a dark blue, and a strong, perfumed smell emanated from the vial. Alannah gagged quietly, but continued to stir. Once all the ingredients were completely blended, the smell faded to a rather nice floral scent. Alannah sniffed it, and sighed. Somehow she knew that this wasn't going to be a very effective transportation potion. She sighed, and began concocting a new one.

Stayne entered the kitchens, watching the progress. He walked over to Mirana, and bowed, speaking quietly. "Have you had any luck, Majesty?"

Mirana sighed, shaking her head. "No, but we have made some rather nice new healing potions, five new drinks, two forgetfulness potions, and one hair dye."

Stayne laughed. "Well, at least the time hasn't been a total loss." He walked over to Alannah, who was busy with her new attempt. She glanced at him, frowning.

"Who's watching the children?"

Stayne smiled. "Alice is. I wanted to come and check on your progress, so I asked her to watch them for the afternoon. What's this potion?" he asked, picking up the vial that contained the potion Alannah had just finished concocting.

She frowned at it. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I haven't had a chance to…." She sighed as Stayne uncorked the bottle and took a humongous gulp, swallowing most of the contents. "Test it yet." she finished in slight annoyance. "You know, that was rather foolish of you. We have no idea what that potion is or what it does."

Stayne didn't answer her, and she looked up at him. Her eyes widened in slight alarm. His face was flushed, and he was breathing harshly. "Ilosivic? Are you alright?"

Stayne lifted his head and looked at her. His eye was blazing with lust, and he growled softly, advancing on her like a panther. She stood rooted to the spot, watching as he sauntered forward, his eye fixed on hers. He grabbed her waist, and yanked her into a hard, bruising kiss. He snaked his hand up her skirt and squeezed her thigh hard, growling in pleasure as he heard her yelp. He moved his lips to her throat, biting hard, and Alannah yelped again. "OW!"

Stayne spoke, his voice a harsh, guttural growl. "Need you. Need you now. Need my love."

Alannah mock glared at him. "First apologize for biting me so hard."

Stayne glared at her, and growled louder. "No. Sex first, then apologies."

Alannah sighed in pretend annoyance. "Very well." She turned to Mirana, frowning. "Will you please excuse me for a moment? My husband is being rather insistent."

Mirana laughed. "You are excused."

Alannah took Stayne's hand, leading him out of the kitchens and towards the nearest bedroom she could find. Her journey was a bit hampered by the fact that he kept trying to rip her dress off every few feet, and slamming her against the wall at every other step. Finally, they reached an empty bedchamber.

Stayne kissed her hard, reaching behind her to rip open the ties on her dress. He bought one hand around to her front, and yanked as hard as he could, tearing her dress off in one swift movement, leaving her clad only in her undergarments. He roughly kneaded her breasts, and she cried out in pleasure. He scooped her up, and carried her over to the bed, tossing her onto it. She looked up at him, moaning quietly as he quickly tore off his clothes. She let her fevered gaze rove down his body, from his wonderfully muscled chest, down to his taut stomach, and then down to…she gasped in amazement at the size of his erection, and growled in sheer desire.

Stayne pounced on her, kissing her as hard as he could, plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth, sucking hard. She growled back at him, and dug her fingers into his shoulders, scratching with wild abandon. He responded by sliding his hand down her body and thrusting his fingers into her as deep and as hard as he could. The sheer force of it caused her to pull out of the kiss and scream his name. "Ilosivic!"

He growled darkly, and continued his ministrations. "Say my name again, love. Say it again."

Alannah cried in pleasure, and moaned his name. "Ilosivic! Oh Time, don't stop, please don't stop!" Her mind was blank. The only thing she knew was that her husband was pleasuring her more completely than he ever had before, and she wanted more of it.

Stayne thrust his fingers in and out of her, pressing hard against her clit. When he felt her climax building, he slowly increased his motions, and was rewarded with a glass shattering scream from Alannah. He watched as her body trembled from the sheer force of her climax, and then slowly withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his mouth. He slowly licked them clean, reveling in her delicious taste. Alannah watched, panting in desire, as he finished. He looked at her. "Delicious."

He moved down to her breasts, sucking and biting them eagerly, rolling each nipple around on his tongue, and she screamed his name once more.

Stayne continued to kiss down her body, biting and sucking every inch of her exposed flesh, leaving the marks of his teeth in many spots. When he reached her inner thigh, he bit hard, and she screamed in pleasure. He moved slowly up, licking and biting, and she grasped the bed sheets and growled.

He let his tongue rove around her inner thigh, kissing and licking her everywhere-except her dripping center. He could smell her arousal, and it was driving him wild, but he held back.

Alannah whimpered in frustration as Stayne continued to kiss her everywhere except where she wanted. "Ilosivic, please…"

Stayne smirked, licking her thigh slowly. "Please? Please what?"

Alannah moaned. "Kiss me….Kiss me."

Stayne laughed quietly. "I thought I was kissing you. Do you perhaps want me to kiss you in a certain spot?" Alannah whimpered, and he grinned. "Of course."

He moved slowly up her thigh. "Is this where you wanted me to kiss you?" She shook her head, her eyes closed, and he sighed. "Well then, I shall just have to try a different spot."

He gently pressed his lips against her center, flicking his tongue, and she opened her eyes and moaned. "Ooooohh…"

"Is this where you wanted me to kiss you?" He asked, smirking. Alannah moaned in response, and Stayne grinned. "Then I shall keep on kissing you."

He pressed his lips against her center, and began kissing her as deeply as he could, sliding his tongue in and out, and sucking hard on her clit. When she climaxed, he eagerly lapped up her juices, then slowly licked up what his mouth and tongue had failed to catch the first time.

He looked up at her, his eye blazing, and she met his gaze with an equally lustful one of her own. He swiftly moved upwards, and kissed her roughly. At the same time, he thrust himself into her as hard and as deeply as he could, and she shouted his name.

He moved inside her roughly, throwing caution and care to the wind. He was filled with an animalistic desire to possess Alannah completely, to extol his dominance over her.

Alannah wrapped her legs around his waist, matching him move for move. She bit down hard on his shoulder, and he responded in kind. They kissed each other, and Alannah nearly sucked his tongue from its roots.

The bed, which had been shaking from the sheer force of their exertions, suddenly collapsed. Stayne and Alannah paused momentarily in slight shock, but upon finding that no harm had been done, immediately resumed their activities.

Hours later, they lay in each other's arms, panting hard. Stayne looked over at her. "I'm sorry I bit you in the kitchens."

Alannah smiled softly. "Apology very much accepted."

Stayne gently kissed her, and then moved so she could lie against his chest. She shut her eyes, muttering quietly under her breath.

Stayne looked at her, slightly confused. "What are you muttering?"

Alannah grinned wickedly at him. "I'm reciting the ingredients for that potion. I think it would be quite a nice thing to have on hand, don't you?"

Stayne's wicked smirk said it all.


End file.
